Packet of Skittles - Heart Shaped Skittles
by Michy Drarry Shipper
Summary: Looking for romance? Fluff? Some angst and hurt/comfort wonderfulness? Read on! Collection of 100-500 word drabbles centred on het-pairings. Includes Romione, Jily and Blinny. Written for the Monthly Het-Tastic Drabble-Athon Competition. [21/?] Dudley/Lavender: Dudley has a surprise for his girlfriend, but he's about to get a surprise of his own.
1. Jily - I don't believe you!

**********Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I don't make money out of writing this.** This will be the case for the entire collection ;)

**A/N: **All the drabbles in this collection have been written for the Monthly _Het-Tastic Drabble-Athon Competition_, run by DobbyRocksSocks. Ratings will vary from K-T.

**Rating: **K

**November Prompt 23:** "I don't believe you!"

* * *

"I _don't_ love you! I don't even like you!" Lily screamed.

"I don't believe you!" James shouted.

Lily rolled her eyes and continued throwing rather large text books at the boy's head. James dodged the barrage and jumped across the room to bridge the gap between them. Lily squealed as he picked her up and spun her around.

"Ahh! Put me down!" she demanded.

"Not until you admit you love me."

"Alright, alright... I… l-love you."

"I knew it!" James said with a smirk, plonking her down on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. Lily started picking up her books, lips curving slightly in the corners.

"What are you smiling about?" James asked suspiciously.

"I was crossing my fingers!" Lily cackled, before running up the stairs to her dormitory.

"How immature," James mumbled, shaking his head.

* * *

**A/N:** Did you likey? Yes? No? Leave a review so I know!


	2. Romione - Alarm

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter.

**Rating: **K

**Het-tastic Drabble-Athon November Prompt 84**: Alarm

* * *

How Ron despised that alarm. Its obnoxious beeping which tore him out of paradise. Which forced him to leave their bed, so warm and cosy and full of love to face the world of work and worry. But such a morning routine was necessary. He had to get up and go to work to earn money to pay the rent which allowed them to have an apartment in which to put the bed; and the list goes on. It all logically made sense, but Ron couldn't help but hate that damned alarm anyway.

Hermione didn't seem to have a problem with it. She was always up before him, leaving an empty space where her cuddly form should have lain. She was always awake by the time the alarm went off, and Ron had a strange notion that she sensed its imminent clanging and left before her ears could be assaulted with the barrage. If only he could prevent that alarm going off, then he would be able to wake each morning with his arms around her, breathing in the gorgeous scent of her hair as it tickled his face. Watch as she yawned and blinked and slowly woke up.

He'd never mentioned this desire to Hermione, of course. She was romantic, but pragmatic at heart. He didn't want to invoke a lecture about responsibility and duty and everything else, no matter how well meaning.

Then one morning, he woke up. There was no BEEPING. No clanging. Just the soft sunlight flittering through the curtains. And the warm arms of Hermione curled around his chest.

"Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Mmm," she replied, smiling at him cheekily.

"Why didn't the alarm go off?"

"It did, but I hit the snooze," Hermione replied, kissing Ron's nose. "I wanted to watch you wake up."

* * *

**A/N**: Did you likey? Yes? No? Leave a review so I know!


	3. Blinny - Hypnotic

**********Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter.

**Rating: **K+

**Het-tastic Drabble-Athon November Prompt 40:** Hypnotic

* * *

Blaise watched her, entranced. She swooped and glided, dipped and flew, her movements swift and hypnotic. He was surrounded by hundreds of other students, but it was as if he was the only one in the stands, and her, the only one in the air. All he could do was watch, thoughts confined to imagining himself running his fingers through her fiery hair and stroking her soft, fair cheeks.

Later, of course, there would be time and space in his mind to run through all the reasons why this fantasising was idiotic, why the Gryffindor seeker, war hero, girl of his dreams would NEVER want to be with him.

Because Ginny Weasley was not one of his ditzy harem bimbos who would jump at the chance to get him alone. She was an independent, free spirit. That's why he loved her and why they could never be together.

But these thoughts were kept at bay for the time being. Driven away by the pure bliss of seeing her happy, flying, so alive. So Blaise just watched and smiled.

* * *

**A/N:** Did you likey? Yes? No? Leave a review so I know!


	4. Romione - Attatchment

******Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter.

**Rating: **K

**Het-tastic Drabble-Athon November Prompt 86:** Attachment

* * *

He wasn't going to ask Hermione. Ron could do this alone. He loved his wife, but for once, he'd like to show her that he was half-competent at something other than playing chess and stuffing his face.

But it was so bloody _hard_.

He held up a paper clip and tried to attach it to the phone in vain. No, that was obviously not going to work. He rummaged through the desk draws in Hermione's office. Hmm, that looks promising, Ron thought, as he pulled out a sticky tape dispenser. But how to...? Aha! Yes! Ron ripped of a piece of tape triumphantly. Murmuring prayers to Merlin he held the phone up to the computer screen with one hand, and smoothed the tape over both surfaces. Holding his breath, Ron slowly moved his hands away.

The phone slipped off the screen and crashed into the keyboard.

"Bloody hell!" Ron cursed.

"Ron?" Hermione called from the loungeroom. "What's going on?"

"Um, nothing, it's fine, I'm just - "

Hermione walked into the office, eyes narrowed. "Are you trying to use the stapler again, Ron? Because you promised that you would only do that if I was supervising you... "

A stapler! Ron hadn't thought of that. "No, Hermione I was not using the stapler."

"So what _were_ you doing?"

Ron sighed. "I'm just trying to send your parents the pictures of Rose and Hugo you took on your phone yesterday. I asked Harry, and he suggested that I attach them to an email. But I've tried everything, and it's just too heavy to stay p-" Ron stopped

Hermione was biting her lip to keep from bursting out laughing.

"Oh Ron," she managed, enveloping him in a hug. "You're utterly gorgeous when you're clueless."

Ron wanted to protest that he was not clueless, it was these bloodly muggle inventions that had to make everything so complicated. But he was a little preoccupied with snuggling into Hermione. Maybe being clueless wasn't such a bad thing after all.

* * *

**A/N:** Review, I command you!


	5. Hinny - Destiny

**********Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter.

**Rating: **K+

**Het-tastic Drabble-Athon November Prompt 100:** Destiny

* * *

Did Ginny Weasley believe in destiny? Yes, quite frankly, she had. For very long time she had believed that her life was planned out for her. That no matter what else happened, three things would always come true:

1. They would win the war.

2. She and Harry would get married.

3. They would have children and live happily ever after.

Well, Harry _had_ defeated Voldemort and all the Death Eaters had been rounded up. That point had been checked off the list. But things seemed to fall apart at item number 2. She and Harry had gone back to dating after the war. But it hadn't felt the same. It was like they had been broken up inside, and no longer fit together. It hurt, being alone, but it would have hurt more trying to pretend that they still meshed together as a couple. Like trying to force two incompatible puzzle pieces to connect. So they had broken it off and were attempting to be friends.

Now Ginny didn't know if she still believed in destiny. Maybe it would turn out alright. Maybe she would still get her happy ever after. It just wouldn't be with Harry.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review! I will throw you heart-shaped skittles!


	6. PansyDraco - Blood

**********Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter.

**Rating: **T

**Het-tastic Drabble-Athon November Prompt 52:** Blood

**Warning:** Contains self-harm.

* * *

You sit at the dining room table waiting. Watching the grandfather clock's pendulum swing. Back and forth. Sighing, you walk up the stairs towards his room. The door is locked but you're a witch - as if a little old lock is going to stop you. You walk in. The room is immaculate as usual, bed made neatly, papers stacked precisely on the desk.

But something feels off.

You hear the shower running in the ensuite. You knock. There is no answer. Fear makes your throat close up.

"Draco?" you call, voice hoarse.

What if...? You knock once more. Silence, apart from the running water.

You take a deep breath and open the door. _Blood_. It's the first thing you see. He is lying on the shower floor, curled up. Blood rushes around his pale form. You don't know where it's coming from.

An ear-piercing scream makes you freeze. With a start, you realise it's your own. You break out of your shock and rush to him. Turn off the taps. Pull Draco out of the shower and wrap him in a towel.

"Draco, open your eyes!" you plead.

He groans and you let out a breath you forgot you were holding. Then you notice his arm. His left arm. Leaking a pool of blood into the white towel. The skin is torn up, deeply gashed.

And your heart sinks. You are consumed with guilt. You should have known this would happen. You should have been more careful. But you weren't and that can't be helped now.

So you pull out your wand and mumble a healing spell. The skin closes back up and you want to feel relieved. But that would be stupid. You may be able to heal his physical wounds but you can't fix him inside.

And you feel helpless.

No matter how many times you tell him you love him, he doesn't believe you. And the truth hits you hard. He's too broken. He can't love himself. And he can't love you.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews please!


	7. PansyDudley - Smile

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter.

**Rating: **K

**Dedication:** This drabble is dedicated to EssaTheTwerp, gifted as part of the Fic-Exchange of Epic Proportions.

**Het-tastic Drabble-Athon November Prompt 11:** smile

* * *

This whole lifestyle, her whole world, was alien to him. He'd always been taught by his parents that people like Harry were freaks. That they were less than scum. But he couldn't believe that anymore. Not when she talked with him. Not when she touched him. Not when she smiled. She was beautiful, smart, affectionate. And she liked him. Loved him. Wanted to be with him. Noone had ever made him feel so happy, so complete. She was everything to him. But she was a witch. And even though he knew that Pansy couldn't be any of the horrible things his parents associated with witches and wizards, he was scared. Scared that he would lose his parents, or her, or himself. Dudley had never been brave. But he would try.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews?


	8. PansyRon - Silence

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter.

**Rating: **K

**Dedication:** This drabble is dedicated to Anka7995, gifted as part of the Fic-Exchange of Epic Proportions.

**Het-tastic Drabble-Athon November Prompt 71:** silence

* * *

The silence was maddening. True, it wasn't really silent at all. The sounds from the screen were, in fact, very loud, magnfied even. But there was no chatter. No _talking _allowed. Pansy linked her fingers together and squeezed. She _could_ do this. She _could_ sit through one movie without getting them kicked out. She caught Ron's eyes and he gave her an encouraging smile. Pansy smiled back. It would be fine.

000000000

"Oh for goodness sake! Would you just look at her? Who in Merlin's name could have flawless hair and makeup after running through the woods, from zombies, no less? This is so unrealistic. All the glamour spells in the world coul-"

"Shhh!" Pansy's whispered rant was cut off.

"Well excuse me for taking an active role of participation in the viewing experience rather than just sitting back and allowing this complete drivel to passively go over my head!" she snapped at another movie goer behind her.

"Panse," Ron said in his warning voice.

Pansy sighed animatedly, "I know, I know. _No talking_. Stupid muggle theatres with their stupid muggle rules –"

"Excuse me ma'm," an usher leant down in the aisle. "Please keep your voice down."

"I'm _whispering_ for Merlin's sake, how much lower can my voice get?!"

00000000

They stood outside the cinema in silence. Ron looked pointedly at his girlfriend.

"You're very quiet."

Pansy glared.

"Did you want to see the end of that movie?" Ron asked.

"Not if I have to sit there like a dumb doll, no," Pansy sniffed.

"I have an idea," Ron said.

They apparated to a cinema on the other side of town. Once seated, Ron pulled out his wand.

"Muffliato," he whispered.

Pansy looked at him delightedly.

Ron grinned. "You were saying?"

* * *

**A/N:** Would you like to see me skipping delightedly all over town? Then leave a review!


	9. HarryGinny - Angel

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter.

**Rating: **K+ Blink and you miss it sexual reference

**Dedication:** Written for SnarkyAndProudHufflepuff's challenge for a Harry/Ginny fic with prompts wand, green and broom.

**Hetastic-tastic Drabble-Athon November Prompt 4:** Angel

* * *

She was a fiery angel, her red hair streaming behind her like flames. Harry flew after her, tilting his broom to increase his aerodynamic capacity. They were whizzing over rolling hills, the landscape as green as Harry's irises. It was their all-time favourite – well, second favourite – thing to do together. Ginny was a professional Quidditch player now and although Harry hadn't gone that far with the game, he could still give his girlfriend a run for her money.

He pulled alongside her. Seeing him in her peripheral vision, Ginny's eyes narrowed with concentration and she pressed ahead determinedly.

Harry felt a rush of adrenalin course through him as he struggled to keep up. She really was a speed demon. For a moment, he considered pulling out his wand and charming his broom to go faster, but he dismissed the thought instantly. Where would be the fun in that? Grinning, he pressed further into the broom, pushing it to breaking point. He lived for the thrill of a challenge.

* * *

**A/N:** Review please :)


	10. HelgaSalazar - Fountain

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter.

**Rating: **K

**Dedication:** This drabble was written in response SnarkyAndProudHufflepuff's dare to write a story in the Founders Era, using some or all of the prompts: School, Hat, New, Book, Secret.

**Het-tastic Drabble-Athon November Prompt 90:** fountain

* * *

Salazar perched uneasily on the edge of the fountain. He could feel the cool mist moisten his face in a way that most people would find refreshing. He, however, was irritated by the sensation. Everything about the fountain was irksome to him. The perpetual rushing sound of the water, which always incited in him the urge to empty his bladder. The way the sun reflected off the water, straight into his eyes. The intricate carvings around the stone sides, depicting ridiculous Muggle folklore.

So why was it that he sat there, every afternoon? That was a secret, one that he kept locked in the deepest chamber of his heart, a secret that he would never divulge to anyone, especially not –

"Salzi! How are you?" Helga chimed, skipping towards him from her house, her red hair streaming out behind her.

"Fine, thank you," Salazar replied, drinking in her bright blue eyes, so full of vitality and goodness, her rosy cheeks, perked with a wide smile.

No, he would never tell.

* * *

**A/N:** My first ever Founders's fic! Gotta love Snarky's _Story Dare Game/Challenge_ ;) What did you think?


	11. PansyRon - Baby

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter.

**Rating: **K+

**Dedication:** This drabble is dedicated to Anka7995, gifted as part of the Fic-Exchange of Epic Proportions.

**Het-tastic Drabble-Athon November Prompt 12:** baby

* * *

"B-b-ba –" Ron stuttered.

Pansy tapped her foot impatiently. "Yes, Ron. _Baby_. You know, small, smelly, whiney?"

Ron nodded mutely, face as pale as the white sheets of the bed he was lying in. "But we – we're not even married," he croaked.

Pansy, standing in the doorway of the ensuite, threw her head back and laughed, somewhat manically, "You're even more naïve than I thought, darling. Getting pregnant has nothing to do with being married!"

Ron chewed his lip, staring at his fingernails. "Yeah, I know, Panse. I just… I don't know if –"

He heard a strange sniffling sound and looked up nervously, to see his girlfriend hugging her arms around herself, looking down at the carpet.

Ron gasped and jumped out of bed. "Panse? You're not _crying_ are you?"

Pansy hiccoughed, and wiped her face, refusing to meet his gaze. "No."

"Yes you are," Ron pressed, his shock about her announcement getting momentarily eclipsed by this baffling development. Pansy _never_ cried.

He took two steps to bridge the space between them and wrapped his arms around her.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

Pansy burrowed her face in his chest.

"I'm scared," she admitted shakily.

"Why?"

Pansy huffed exasperatedly and pushed him away. "Because, you idiot, I've got another person growing inside of me! I'm going to be a mother! A fat, old, boring mother. And I – you…" she bit the inside of her mouth and avoided Ron's gaze again.

Ron's eyes widened in comprehension. He ignored Pansy's struggling and pulled her back into a hug. "You're the idiot, Panse."

He narrowly avoided an elbow to the gut at this. "I'm serious. You could never be boring. As for being fat, I doubt it, but even you did, ah, get, um, cuddlier, I would still love you. And I hope you do get old, eventually. Because I _want_ to grow old with you, Panse. I love you."

Pansy trembled against him.

"Do you mean it?" she breathed.

Ron rested his face against her silky black hair. "Yes," he said firmly, "And I'll love our baby too."

He suddenly drew back, a huge grin spreading across his face.

"I'm going to be a daddy!" he squealed.

Pansy couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

**A/N:** Review sweeties!


	12. PansyRon - Patient

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter.

**Rating: **K+

**Dedication:** This drabble is dedicated to Anka7995, gifted as part of the Fic-Exchange of Epic Proportions.

**Het-tastic Drabble-Athon November Prompt 36:** patient

* * *

Ron wasn't exactly the most patient person on the planet. Nor was Pansy. It was unfortunately one of the many not-so-great characteristics that they shared. At first, when Pansy's waters broke, Ron was hugely relieved. He didn't know how much more whinging he could take from his girlfriend. If it wasn't her sore belly, it was her throbbing feet, or puffy face or life-threatening cravings for deep fried cockroach clusters. He supposed he would be just as irritable if he was the one carrying their baby. He thanked Merlin that male pregnancy was impossible, even for magical folk [ **A/N:** ;) ].

But after they'd apparated to St Mungo's, he was exasperated to find that there was a lot more waiting involved. No one was sure how long his labour thing would take, but apparently it could last hours. Ron really hoped that wouldn't be the case. He grimaced as Pansy squeezed his hands, groaning in pain. He felt sick to see her hurting so much. That was another thing he was not good with.

"It's okay, Pansy, it – "

"If you try to tell me it's okay one more time, Weasley, I swear to Merlin I'll jump out of this bed right now and crucify your ar- ahhh!"Pansy angry screech into one of agony.

Ron sighed, as he felt his hand loose circulation again. He was sure it would fall off any second now. He felt so useless. He wondered if Pansy really wanted him there at all, and was about to ask her as much, when the doctors suddenly started flapping about at the bottom of the bed, calling for Pansy to push.

Before Ron could process what was happening, the doctors were holding a bloodied, mewing baby. With a few wand flicks, they checked the baby's health, and apparently satisfied, handed the squirming package to Ron.

Ron gaped, eyes clued to the little girl in his arms. Her eyes were closed, but her mouth was open, as she seemed to cry in protest. Ron's heart melted. She was so much like her mother already! He turned to Pansy and laid their baby on her chest. Pansy's mouth fell into an o shape. For once, it seemed, she was speechless.

"She's beautiful, just like you," Ron whispered.

Pansy beamed at him, tears in her eyes. The little family hugged. Some things were worth waiting for.

* * *

**A/N:** Lovely readers, what did you think?


	13. VernonMarlene - Chocolate

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter.

**Rating: **K

**Dedication: **For Danie, who dared me to write Vernon with any Marauder Era Witch, using at least one of the prompts: defenseless, broken down, cover, blizzard.

**Het-tastic Drabble-Athon November Prompt 8**: chocolate

**A/N:** Thank you to every one who has left a review and/or followed/favourite this collection. **Special shout out to DarkAthene, who is a lovey reviewer and faithful follower ;) You rock!**

* * *

"Vernon!" Petunia squeaked.

"What's the matter, poppet?" Vernon asked.

"We're out of choc mint ice cream!" Petunia howled.

Vernon groaned inwardly. Surely she wasn't expecting him to…

"You simply must go and buy some, darling."

"But sweet heart, it's nine o'clock. And it's practically a blizzard out there."

Petunia crossed her arms above her large, protruding belly, unfazed. Vernon's heart sank.

"Vernon," she sniffed. "I _need_ that ice cream."

Vernon's resolve crumbled. "Of course, poppet. I'll go get some right now."

By the time he had bought three tubs of choc mint ice cream and gotten back into the car, the ground was awash with white. Vernon turned the key in the ignition. _Splutter_. Vernon gritted his teeth and turned the key again. _Splutter_. He bashed his fist into the wheel, inadvertently beeping the horn. Tap, tap. Vernon jumped and turned. A woman was peering at him through the window. He quickly rolled it down.

"Hello," she said. "I noticed you seemed to be having some car trouble. I live on the next street. If you like, you can use my phone to call a taxi."

"That would be great, thank you," Vernon said softly. He grabbed the bag of ice cream and locked the car.

"I'm Marlene by the way," the woman said, hands swinging as she walked, despite being bundled in the pockets of her coat.

"Vernon."

They walked in awkward silence for the next few hundred metres, Vernon snatching glances at Marlene's frizzy blonde hair, bouncing around her shoulders.

"Here we are," Marlene chirped. Once inside, Vernon plopped his bag on the kitchen counter, and gratefully took the phone that Marlene offered.

A few minutes later…

"What? What do you mean you're not running any services! This is ridiculous!" Vernon hung up angrily. "They say it's too dangerous to be driving in these conditions. Bloody bludgers."

Marlene smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry I can't drive you myself, Vernon, but I don't have a car."

Vernon nodded. "Well… I guess I better get going."

"No, wait! I mean, you can't walk all the way home in this weather," Marlene said, blushing furiously.

Vernon bit his lip. "I really have to get home, though. I only live on Privet Drive, it's not that far. My wife's waiting."

Marlene's face fell. "Of course. Well, at least let me walk you to the end of this block."

Vernon smiled gratefully and they set out again. As they neared the end of the street, Marlene took a hold of his arm. A rushing, dizzying feeling came over Vernon and suddenly, he was standing in Privet Drive.

"Wha-what?" he croaked.

He turned around to ask Marlene what had happened, but she was nowhere to be seen. Shakily, Vernon walked to his house. Barely registering his actions, he opened the front door and plopped himself onto the couch.

"Vernon? What's going on? Where's the car?" Petunia demanded.

"Oh. It wouldn't start. I had to leave it at the store," Vernon said, staring vacantly at the television.

"So you left the ice cream there!" Petunia exclaimed, nearly in tears.

Vernon looked about himself, surprised.

"Sorry dear, I didn't want to carry it all the way home. You know how bad my back is."

He wondered if Marlene liked chocolate mint ice cream.

* * *

**A/N:** Tricky dare, this was. I wrote three different scenarios, but only this one fit. Thanks Danie! Reviews?


	14. Jily - Book

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter.

**Rating: **K

**Het-tastic Drabble-Athon November Prompt 17**: Book

* * *

Tap, tap, tap. Tap, tap, tap, tap. Lily gritted her teeth and turned another page of the book she was reading. Tap, tap, tap.

She wouldn't let James get to her. She wouldn't. She tried to focus on the words on the page.

_The Goblin wars of the 1200's were spurned by a myopia of social-cultural factors, including, but not limited to, Wizarding kind's economic development…_

Tap, tap, tap – "Potter," Lily hissed, struggling to keep the frustration out of her voice, "Could you please stop that?"

James looked up absently from his parchment. "Sorry, what was that?"

"You're distracting me!" Lily snapped.

James smirked. "Oh. I'm sorry, Evans, but I can't help it if my devilish good looks make it hard for you to concentrate."

Lily scoffed, but felt herself blushing all the same. "I'm talking about you tapping that irritating quill."

"_Right_," James said, smirk still plastered across his face, "Well, I'm trying to do work too and it so happens that I like tapping my quill. Maybe _you _should stop distracting _me_ with your incessant page turning."

Lily gathered up her books in a huff and pushed away from the desk.

"Fine," she sniffed, "I'll study in my room."

She flounced up the stairs to the girls' dormitory, leaving James to wonder what he'd done wrong this time.

* * *

**A/N:** Review if you know what's good for you - kidding! But seriously, it would be nice :)


	15. Snily - Invisible

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter.

**Rating:** K+

**Hetastic-tastic Drabble-Athon November Prompt 73:** Invisible

* * *

You pass her in the corridor and she doesn't spare you a backward glance. In class, she sits with those insufferable Gryffindor jerks on the opposite side of the room, as though trying to keep as far away from you as possible. In the Great Hall, she talks and laughs with them, looking as radiant and happy as ever. She used to look like that with you. But she never will again. She does not look at you at all now. It's as if you are invisible. It's your own fault. And you wish that you had never been born.

* * *

**A/N:** Exactly 100 words, whoot whoot!


	16. FredAngelina - Collision

******Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter.

**Rating: **K

**Het-tastic Drabble-Athon November Prompt 77:** Collision

* * *

Angelina spins her broom into a stomach-lurching dive, the air rushing around her, the image of the crowd in the stands blurring into indiscernible streaks of gold, red, silver, green. She reaches the plummeting quaffle and scoops it into her arms, then passes it to Katie.

"Good job, Ange," Fred calls.

Ange turns to face her boyfriend. A bludger bashes into her from the side, nearly knocking her off her broom. She winces in pain.

"Fred, you git! You're supposed to be protecting me, not distracting me!"

"Sorry, babes," Fred says, swooping down to fly next to her.

"Smart arse," Angelina accuses, but she can't help smiling. _Stupid, adorable Fred_, she thinks exasperatedly. _My stupid, adorable Fred._

* * *

**A/N:** My first Fred/Angelina ever! How'd you like it?


	17. Jily - Maid

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter.

**Rating: **K

**Het-tastic Drabble-Athon November Prompt 2**: Maid

**Also:** Entered in the _Jury of Your Peers Competition_ for Fluff

* * *

It was impossible. Could he really be -?

"James," Lily breathed, standing in the door way to the kitchen. "What are you doing?"

James turned around and flung a handful of bubbles at her. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

Such a comment and an action would ordinarily have stirred Lily, but she was still too stunned by the sight before her to react. "Are you washing up?"

James pretended to be hurt. "Don't look so surprised."

"Um… Do you want me to dry?"

"Nah, sweetie, you go relax. I've got it sorted," James assured her.

Lily dazedly sat on the couch. Soon, James walked into the lounge room wielding a vacuum cleaner. Now Lily was really confused. "James, what's going on?"

"I'm vacuum cleaning," he replied smugly.

"But we don't even own a vacuum cleaner! Where did you get that from?" Lily asked.

"A shop." James grabbed the cord and looked unsurely at the metal prongs on the end.

Lily smirked. "We don't have a power point."

James rolled his eyes and whipped out his wand. He flicked it at the vacuum, and it burst into life. James jumped at the sudden droning noise, but then grabbed the handle and began pushing it around, smiling. He moved it across the carpet with swift, sweeping motions.

"S'scuse me, Lils," he said, trying to vacuum under her feet.

Lily moved her feet, shaking her head. "Seriously, darling, why are you doing this?"

James blinked and looked at her. "Sorry, I can't hear you. Just wait a minute."

He finished vacuuming the rest of the lounge room, then silenced the machine with another wand flick. "You were saying?"

"Why are you cleaning like a Muggle? Actually, why are you cleaning at all?"

"You're not the maid around here, honey," James replied, "And we don't have house elves. So why shouldn't I help out? I'm going to do some dusting now."

He walked out of the room, presumably to get a duster and Lily followed him. She caught his arm as he started to walk up the stairs. "Now you listen to me, James Potter. This is not normal for you. Why the sudden urge to clean the whole house when you've never shown any interest before?"

James sighed, knowing that he wouldn't win now.

"I heard today that cleaning is a turn on for a lot of woman," he said sheepishly.

"Oh."

"Oh? What does that mean?"

Lily grabbed his shirt and pulled him down so they were nose to nose. "It definitely is a turn on," she said huskily.

James swallowed. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Sooo…?"

Lily pulled away, hands on her hips. "The fact that you thought I needed to be turned on, however, is a huge turn off."

"Damn it."

"If you make this a regular thing though, I am liable to be persuaded."

James grinned. "Deal."

* * *

**A/N:** Review please darlings :) Props to my lovely follower DarkAthene, who faithfully reviews everything! Thank you :)


	18. Fremione - Twinkle

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter

**Dedication: **Written for my amazing friend Colleen, a huge Fremione shipper, just 'cause :)

**Rating:** K

**Het-tastic Drabble-Athon December Prompt 50:** Twinkle

**Also:** Written for _The Battle of the Houses Competition_ for prompt #3, red

* * *

"So why do you love me?" he asks, lying on his side, elbow propped up to support his head.

Hermione turns to him, surprised. The fireworks above illuminate his face in a flash of red light. She shakes her head and says nothing.

"What? What is it?"

"How am I supposed to answer that?"

"I know it's difficult. There is so much to love, after all. But what thrills you the most? Is it my devilish good looks? Charming humour? Dazzling personality? Take your time, you have five minutes."

"Why five minutes?"

"In five minutes it will be new year. I think you should start the year as you plan to finish it. Praising me like a choir of angels."

Hermione snorts. "Well, that makes sense then."

She turns to look back up at the sky, bursting with colour. The sight makes her smile, remembering Fred and George's fireworks prank during the reign of Umbridge.

"It's the twinkle," she whispers.

"The twi - I'm sorry, what?"

"The twinkle. In your eye. When you laugh," Hermione clarifies, feeling herself get choked up by the overwhelming love she feels for the man beside her. He wraps an arm around her shoulder and draws her in close.

"That's so poetic, Mione."

"What about you? What do you love about me?"

Fred squeezes her tightly and buries his head in her hair. "Everything. You're beautiful, intelligent, caring, passionate. And brave. So brave."

"You forgot one thing," Hermione says, turning her head to face him.

"What's that?"

"I'm a terrific kisser."

And to prove it, she pulls his face onto hers, smiling into the kiss, fiery as the flaming fireworks exploding above. They end the year as they plan to finish it, relishing the love they have for each other.

* * *

**A/N:** Review if you want to... which I hope you do.


	19. Dramione - Believe

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter

**Dedication: **Written for my lovely review, DarkAthene

**Rating:** K

**Het-tastic Drabble-Athon December Prompt 55:** Believe

**Also:** Written for the Duct Tape Competition for lips

* * *

She makes him believe. Believe in new beginnings, happy endings, second chances - in love. Because _she_ believes in _him_. Against all odds, she believes that he is worth her love. Draco knows he can never make up for what he did to her, how he hurt her for years with his poison words, how he let his father and aunt hurt her with their dark magic. _Mudblood_. It is etched in her skin, and imprinted on his memories. He thinks it taints their relationship, but she knows it is proof of the strength of their love. It shows that they were strong enough to overcome the most tumultuous and painful of pasts to be together. And she has no regrets.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews are great!


	20. Romione - Lights

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter.

**Rating:** K

**Het-tastic Drabble-athon December prompt 2:** Lights

**Also:** Written for the _Jury of Your Peers Competition_, for canon

* * *

Ron laid listlessly on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, zig-zagged with cracks. He flicked the illuminator, watching the way the light flew from the lighter to the lamp by his head with disinterest.

It was Christmas Eve. He missed the warmth, the noise, the overwhelming feeling of _home_ that was The Burrow. He missed his mother's fussing and his father's chuckles. He missed Ginny's teasing, Fred and George's joking. Christmas was one of the rare occasions that Bill and Charlie came home. He wished he could spend more time with them, now more than ever. Merlin, he even missed Percy, the stupid git.

His heart ached painfully for all of them. He wished, not for the first time, that he had his little radio. The radio he'd left with Harry and – Hermione.

His breathing hitched as his mind flooded with regrets. The most beautiful, amazing girl in the whole world. The girl he loved. The girl he'd abandoned. He cursed himself vehemently and hoped he would be able to find them soon.

He gave the illuminator a hard flick and suddenly, he could hear her voice. Sweet and soft, whispering his name like a prayer. The light from the illuminator wrapped itself into a luminescent ball and glowing hypnotically, it floated towards him. A strange sensation of peace settled over Ron, and just as the light touched his heart, he faithfully apparated, certain the ball would take him where he wanted to go.

* * *

**A/N:** Canon! How did you like it?


	21. DudleyLavender - Magic

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter.

**Rating:** K

**Het-tastic Drabble-athon December prompt 94**: Magic

**Also:** Written for the _Duct Tape Competition_, for brown

* * *

"Oh, what a beautiful view!" Lavender exclaimed, griping the rail and leaning into the wind, her wavy brown hair whipping wildly around her face.

"I thought you'd like it," Dudley said, beaming.

As if a painter had streaked the sky with a warm palette of colours and dipped the brush in the water, the ocean shimmered orange. Dudley wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders and she leant into him. They gazed at the sunset in a peaceful silence, soaking in the salty sea breeze.

Dudley turned his face towards her, drinking in the gleam in her chocolate brown eyes and the smile on her plump pink lips.

"Lavender," he whispered.

"Yes?"

"I want to ask you something."

Lavender's eyes widened. "Okay."

Dudley's heart thumped frantically in his chest. He took a deep breath and knelt on one knee.

"Lavender Emily Brown," he said as steadily as he could. "Would you do me the ultimate honour of becoming my wife?"

Lavender's hand flew to her mouth as Dudley pulled a tiny box from his jeans pocket. He opened it, revealing a glittering gold ring.

Lavender gasped. "Oh my goodness. I – I – oh, of course, of course I want to marry you, Dudley!" Lavender squealed.

Dudley sprang up, lifted Lavender easily and spun her around, laughing in relief. Lavender laughed too, but when Dudley put her back down, she went quiet.

"Sweetie, um, I have something important to tell you," she said, biting her lip.

"What is it, Lav, love?" Dudley asked.

"Maybe you should sit down."

Dudley compliantly plopped onto the bench behind them. Lavender sat beside him and swallowed, fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. She had to tell him. He deserved to know.

"I know this might be confusing at first, but just promise you won't freak out, okay?" Lavender pleaded.

"Al-alright," Dudley agreed.

Lavender gripped his hands. "Sweetie. I'm a witch. All my family are witches and wizards. It means we can do magic."

Dudley's mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"You're a w-wi-wi-"

"A witch, yes," Lavender repeated gently.

She let go of Dudley and pulled out her wand from her jacket. Dudley flinched at the sight of it. Lavender pointed it at the box on Dudley's lap. With a swish and flick, she muttered, "Wingardium leviosa."

The box levitated in front of her fiancé's face. He gaped, his eyes transfixed on the floating object. Lavender cautiously plucked the box out of the air.

"Are you okay?"

Dudley's lip trembled. "You… you're like Harry."

Lavender tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"You're like my cousin," Dudley explained, looking down at his hands. "Harry could do… stuff like that too."

"Oh," Lavender said. "Dudley, your cousin isn't Harry _Potter_, is he?"

Dudley's head shot up. "You know him?"

Lavender burst into laughter. "Of course I know him! We were in the same year at Hogwarts. Not to mention he's the most famous wizard ever!"

Dudley blinked rapidly. "Okay."

"Okay?"

Dudley still looked startled, but he gave Lavender a reassuring smile. "I'm okay. It's okay."

Lavender sighed in relief and fell into his arms. "I love you."

Dudley rested his chin on her head. "I love you too."

* * *

**A/N:** My second drabble with Dudley and a witch! What did you think?


	22. BillFleur - French

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter.

**Rating:** T

**Het-tastic Drabble-athon January prompt 35:** French

* * *

"Bill, pourquoi habilles-toi ceux sous-vêtements très mouches? Tu es sexé, mais ils dépassent les bornes."

"Je suis désolé, ma chérie. J'enlève."*

Fleur giggled as Bill removed the offending items and stretched out on the bed. "Better?"

"Marginally."

Bill ignored her feigned indifference. "Are you going to stand over there all night?"

Fleur uncrossed her arms to slip off her night gown. Bill swore under his breath.

"Is something the matter?" Fleur demanded.

"Pardon my French," Bill said with a smirk. "It's just that I don't care for those undergarments."

Fleur discarded her lacy top and pants. "Better?"

"Extremely."

* * *

***French text:**

"Bill, why are you wearing that ugly underwear? You're sexy, but they go too far."

"I'm sorry, darling. I'll take them off."

**A/N:** Whoo! Sexy French times ;) I've never done this pairing before, but I thought they worked with the prompt. What do you think?

Also, I'm studying French, and I think that was pretty simple dialogue, so I hope I didn't get anything wrong, but if you spot any errors, please let me know!


	23. Jily - Late

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter.

**Rating:** K+

**Het-tastic Drabble-athon January Prompt 25:** Late

* * *

"Crap, crap, crap." Lily ripped down the calendar off her bedroom wall and stared at it intensely, as if the strength of her gaze could force it into submission. Because this could _not_ be happening. She needed to check. There was no need to panic until she had confirmed it.

She fire called Marlene. "Marly, are you there? I really need your help."

Marlene's face, bordered by blonde corkscrew curls, appeared in an instant. "What's the matter, sweetie?"

"Do you have the latest issue of Witch Weekly?" Lily demanded, shaking so much that she had to hold onto the fire grate to keep steady.

"Of course. Why?"

"I need you to bring it over."

Marlene complied, and minutes later, the friends were sitting at the kitchen deck. Lily frantically skimmed through the magazine, muttering under breath. Finally, she found what she was looking for. Marlene peered over her shoulder and gasped. "Pregnancy test spells? Good Godric, Lily! Are you preggers?"

Lily bit her lip. "I don't know. I'm late. Can you help me check?"

Marlene held her hand. "Of course. Now where's that spell... Okay, here we go. _Revelare uterum_."

Lily's stomach lit up in a flash of blue light.

"Oh, Merlin," Marlene murmured.

"What does it mean?"

Her friend beamed. "You're pregnant!"

Lily's eyes bulged. "I think I'm going to be sick," she whispered.

"The morning sickness has kicked in already?"

Lily slumped over the counter and groaned.

"Can I get you something?" Marlene asked sympathetically.

Lily shook her head slightly, not even bothering to lift her face off her arms. She had a terrible headache and her stomach swarmed with unease. She didn't even want to think about the fact that she was now sharing her body with a _baby_. A mini version of her and James. _Oh god - James._ What the hell was she going to tell him?

* * *

**A/N:** *flutters eyelashes* Reviews?


End file.
